The Simpsons
The Simpsons was the first animated Fox series from the creator Matt Groening series. The basic Simpsons Series, design, drawings, voice and scenes was called The Simpsons Shorts started in 1987, completed in 1989 and discontinued since 1992 which had replaced with The Simpsons entire series. The Simpsons's first appearance was in The Tracy Ullman Show which the first original episode was called Good Night. Team Simpsons 'Homer Simpsons' Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney Gumble, Carl Carlson, Lenny Leonard, and bartender Moe Szyslak. At 742 Evergreen Terrace home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff Beer. 'Marge Simpsons' Marge is a foil to her reckless and impulsive husband. She has high morals and a tendency to be a 'wet blanket' as Homer puts it. She dislikes and tries to avoid taking any sort of risk, can be fearful of new things and has set her life to a routine to the point she has actually worn a groove into the carpet going from the kitchen to the bedroom and the basement from her constant housework. Her sense of order is not only essential to the household, however. In one episode it is revealed that, if Marge were to be removed from the town (she was in jail), the entire town of Springfield would fall to bits. Although her level-headedness is often not appreciated, she is needed by everyone in order to maintain stability. 'Bart Simpsons' Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who is constantly in detention. He is easily distracted. His penchant for shocking people began before he was born: Bart "mooned" Dr. Hibbert while he performed a sonogram on Marge, and moments after being born he set fire to Homer's tie (Marge saying that he could not have done it because he was only ten minutes old). Bart's first words were "Ay Caramba". 'Lisa Simpsons' Lisa is quite eclectic in her knowledge and is notably more concerned with world affairs and problems than her cohorts, which has led her to alienate herself from her peers. 'Maggie Simpsons' Maggie is often frightened of her father's attempts to bond with her, even though she does love him. Instead, Maggie shows a much stronger devotion to her mother instead, possibly because Marge is always at home with her while Homer is mostly at work or at Moe's Tavern. 'Ned Flanders' Ned is very honest and sincere in carrying out the Christian doctrines of charity, kindness and compassion to an extent unseen within the rest of the Springfield community. He is frequently shown doing volunteer work, and is rigorously honest and upright, even going so far as to spend an entire day tracking down a Leftorium customer in order to give him the extra change that he had forgotten to hand over. He once donated a kidney and a lung out of the goodness of his heart to whoever needs them first. He is also a good neighbor to the Simpsons, regularly offering his assistance. Ned’s dogged friendship inspires the loyalty of others; when his Leftorium appeared on the verge of bankruptcy shortly after it opened, Homer arranged a George Bailey-esque bailout with the help of many people in Springfield. His wife Maude Flanders died from accident. 'Rod Flanders' Rod often prays, first thing in the morning and last thing before going to bed. He prays for God to watch over him and his little brother, Todd. He prays for the success of his father's business. He also prays for the success of all Christians, but due to his upbringing does not respect people of other (or no) faiths. Aside from praying, Rod enjoys playing with Todd and eating lots of"Nachos, Flanders-Style" (cucumbers with cottage cheese) himself. His one regret is that he can't pray at school. 'Todd Flanders' When exposed to profanity, Todd himself starts to curse. An example would be after Todd heard Homer cursing, he had said "Hell, no" and "I said I don't want any damn vegetables" at the dinner table Todd Flanders. When Moe loses his temper at Uncle Moe's Family Feedbag restaurant, Todd responds with "Ow, my freaking ears!"[2]. Whether due to immaturity or relentless sheltering by his parents, whenever Todd comes into contact with anything outside his family and their pious ways, such as the time he and Rod were tricked into eating a Pixy Stix by Bart Simpson, he turns nasty, telling his older brother to "go to hell zitface", much to the delight of Bart [3]. Todd can play the violin quite well, and is a part of the Springfield Elementary School band. He also plays miniature golf quite well[4]. Both himself and Rod quote rhymes Ned has taught them such as 'Users are losers' and 'Smokers are Jokers'. Todd is nine,a year older than Lisa Simpson but a year younger than Bart Simpson. 'Apu Nahasapeemapetilon' During the 1960s, while still living in India, Apu spent some time as a student of the Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, in which capacity he became a friend of Paul McCartney and Linda McCartney. Apu's friendship with the McCartneys caused him to be referred to by some (mainly himself) as "The Fifth Beatle". They visited Apu in Springfield around the time he became naturalized. He says that he Graduated from Calcutta Technical university, where he was the top of his class of 7 million and got a scholarship in the United States at the Springfield Heights Institute of Technology. In the United States he got a doctorate in computer science by designing the world's first tic-tac-toe program that only the top human players could beat (which Bart promptly broke years later). He then took a job at the Kwik-E-Mart to pay back his student loans. He has great remembrance. 'Carl Carlson' Carl often serves as a taciturn straight man to Homer and company, probably because of his harsh opinions of others. On one occasion, he makes everyone in Moe's Tavern cry and then turns to the camera, explaining: "See, this is why I don't talk much. 'Lenny Leonard' Lenny works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant alongside Bruno Moreira and Carl Carlson. Despite his steady job, Lenny has been featured with several other jobs. On one occasion, he is promoted to head of the power plant when Mr. Burns goes bankrupt; which Smithers later describes to Homer Simpson as a "reign of terror". Homer considers Lenny to be the second richest man he knows. However, Lenny is once shown living in a dilapidated house, and asks Marge to not tell anyone how he lives. In another episode, he is shown living in a fancy, well-furnished modern apartment... that happens to share a wall with a jai-alai court. In a "future episode", it's shown Lenny is once again in charge of the power plant. In one episode, it is implied he is an undercover agent whose target is Homer. He was also fired from the Nuclear Power Plant at least twice, once as a demonstration to Bart as how he should act as his heir, and the second due to being the last one in the designated cabin in a Company Competition. Also, during an Employee Appreciation Night, he attempted to thank Mr. Burns for the great evening, but his attempt backfired due to his being drunk, which only resulted in terrifying his boss. 'Moe Szyslak' Moe is portrayed as often irritable and rude to all except his bar friends Homer, Lenny Leonard, and Carl Carlson, whom he sometimes treats as respected customers as opposed to his everyday drunks like Barney. His easy-to-lose harsh temper usually turns down women and finding a girlfriend for Moe has therefore been a running joke, from indulged sexual abstinence to unsuccessful suicide attempts to dating generally rejected women. 'Gil Gunderson' At the age of six, Gil was hired by his eight-year-old brother to run his sidewalk lemonade stand for the afternoon. By the end of the day, he had bankrupted his brother's business and drank up all the remaining inventory. Since then, Gil has managed to hold down only one job for longer than a few days. He kept his job at Red Blazer Reality for over twenty years by selling his own house to himself several thousand times. Eventually, the house was destroyed in the Great Springfield Flood of '99, and with no other sales prospects, he was fired. 'Milhouse Van Houten' Being a nerd, Milhouse has very poor social skills. He is also very gullible, thus he is constantly led into trouble by the mischievous Bart, who is not shy about taking advantage of his naive, trusting and loyal friend. 'Barney Gumble' Barney was born on April 20, sharing his birthday with Adolf Hitler. He used to have blond hair, but later dyed it brown. His father, Arnie Gumble, died in a 1979 parade float accident along with Sheldon Skinner, Iggy Wiggum, Etch Westgrin, and Griff McDonald, all of whom had served in Abe Simpson's WWII squad, the Flying Hellfish. Barney once had a near-death experience in which he expects to be reunited with "my loved ones, my dad, and that plant I never watered," perhaps implying that he did not get along with his father, though this line could also be interpreted as Barney reuniting with his "loved ones: my dad and that plant I never watered." 'Jessica Lovejoy' Jessica went to a boarding school, but was expelled for destroying school property, stealing collection money on Sundays and starting up fights with whomever she could. She was also Bart's girlfriend for a while. According to Bart's experiences with her, Jessica wasn't afraid to dare him to skate down an extremely steep hill littered with truck accidents, and even pulled the fire alarm during the school day as a prank. He also states that she has an IQ of 108, and that she's "like a Milk Dud, sweet on the outside, but poison on the inside." She went too far, however, when she stole collection money again and pinned it on Bart. Lisa Simpson, however, brought her to justice. After showing the evidence that Jessica is bad, her father doesn't want to admit his daughter is a criminal, and he continues to blame the theft on Bart until Jessica finally admits to it. Later, Bart lets her take advantage of him, but as part of a plan to frame her for vandalizing the church steps that she had been cleaning. 'Ralph Wiggum' Ralph is quite an enigma of a child. Upon first glance, one might mistake him for a child with dementia; or perhaps they might even look at him as a mentally challenged child. What is definite however, is that he suffers from learning disabilities of some sort, as evidenced by his apparently slow grasp of things in the world around him, his difficulty in studying, and his sporadic speech impediments. His unique manner of speech is often the source of the character's trademark random quotes, where Ralph may make a comment such as "What's a battle?", "It tastes like... burning!", or " Ned Flanders, you're blindeded!," as well as his tendency to call his Elizabeth Hoover teacher "School Mommy" and on one occasion calling Superintendent Chalmers "Super Nintendo Chalmers". However, Ralph is also able to speak in a normal manner much of the time, which only adds to the question of his condition and character. He also appears to have several talents. 'Elizabeth Hoover' Miss Hoover has been worn down by her years in the public school system, and is therefore unable to retain an enthusiastic attitude toward her job, although she does show premises of it on some occasions. As much as Hoover is concerned for the future of the children (as opposed to Edna, who doesn't seem to care the slightest), she seems overwhelmed with stress, seeking whatever remedies she can to alleviate it. She is often seen smoking even while teaching, once even under a "No Smoking" sign in the assembly hall. She also occasionally drinks on the job. Once she was granted tenure, she willingly turned over her teaching responsibilities to Ralph Wiggum. 'Janey Powell' Janey is noted as "Lisa's fair-weather best friend" and this is accurate description. Though she is often seen hanging out with Lisa, she at other times teases her along with the other children for her misfortunes or idealistic views. She is not nearly as intelligent or nerdy as Lisa, once blowing a bubble with chewing gum rather than engage in Lisa's current conversation. 'Martin Prince' Given Martin's fawning behavior towards adults and condescension towards his peers (such as successfully petitioning to have the school day extended by 20 minutes), most of Springfield cheers on his tormentors. An example of this is when Mrs. Krabappel assigns a World War I paper. Martin asks if he can type his report and then if it can be ten pages (minimum). Martin disappears almost immediately and Nelson lets the not particularly concerned teacher know that "he's gone now". Despite this behavior, Martin tries to be friendly with Nelson. Occasionally it is hinted that Nelson does not really want to be mean to Martin, and could potentially be a friend, if it were not for the pressure of maintaining his bad-boy image at school. Martin is somewhat overweight, as noted by Abraham Simpson once. He is sent to the weight loss section of the hellish Kamp Krusty. Although his father calls it "image enhancement camp", Martin sees right through this, shouting "Spare me your euphemisms! It's fat camp for daddy's chubby little secret!" Category:TV Shows Category:FOX Category:Shows Category:Rated PG Category:American Cartoon Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:1989 series debuts Category:1987 series debuts Category:Comedy Series